Dr. Zander Rice (X-Men Movies)
Dr. Zander Rice is the main antagonist of the 2017 Marvel superhero drama film, Logan. He is the head of Essex Corp., the leader and employer of The Reavers, and the one behind Project: Transigen. He was portrayed by the legendary actor, Richard E. Grant, who also played Barkis Bittern in Corpse Bride, and The Great Intelligence in Doctor Who and Vic Van Wrinkle in Horrid Henry: The Movie. History X-Men: Apocalypse A younger Dr. Zander Rice is seen with glasses, entering The Alkali Facility and creating X-24. Logan His father, Dale Rice, originally founded Essex Corp. After he was killed by The Wolverine, his son, Zander took over the company. He signed a project, named "Project: Transigen", whose purpose was to capture and control the mutants. He later hired on the ex-military mercenaries, the Reavers, led by Donald Pierce, as a private security force for his company. He kidnapped mutant children, including The Wolverine's biological daughter, Laura Kinney or X-23. Some of the children who participated in the program have even been born in The Alkali Facility. However, Laura had betrayed him, and had tried to massacre the facility. Gabriela also helped many mutant kids, including Laura, to escape. A while after that, he decided to recapture Laura and program her to be the new Weapon X. Using Caliban Dr. Zander Rice sends Pierce and his men to recapture Laura, and kill whoever stands in his way, mostly The Wolverine. After the many failed attempts of capturing them, Rice decides to "bring new tools to bear". Using mutant tracker Caliban, Rice and the Reavers track Logan, Xavier and Laura to Will Munson's house. Dr. Rice sends X-24 to kill Charles Xavier and recover Laura. Zander's attack has caused the deaths of Will Munson and his family. Zander tried to get Caliban to control the mutants, however, instead, he took control of X-24, and caused him to kill a few of Zander's soldiers. Caliban then threw two grenades, and bombed Zander's van. Zander later returned to his base to plan a strategy while the Reavers took care of X-24 and Donald Pierce. He then receives reports from Pierce about the whereabouts of the mutant kids. Final Battle He and the Reavers later go to stop the mutants from crossing the border into Canada. Meanwhile, Dr. Rice and The Reavers chase after the mutant kids, almost managing to capture them all, until Logan enters the scene and starts tearing them down. Dr. Zander Rice reveals to Logan his plans to gain control of the mutants, and states that he does so in order continue the legacy of his father, and become rich. While speaking about his intentions to use the mutants and exploit their powers, an angered Logan kills him with a shot to the throat, killing. Despite Rice's death, his vow to kill Logan came true when X-24 managed to fatally impale Logan on a fallen tree, though X-24 would later be shot to death by Laura in revenge for Logan's death. Personality Dr. Zander Rice is an incredibly exploitative and pitiless individual, who exploits mutants for money, and enslaves them in the name of his father. He enjoys hurting others, as he did on Caliban, when he and Donald Pierce have tortured him. Near the climax of the film, he admits he wants to enslave the mutant kids, and become rich by exploiting their powers and abilities. Trivia *Like his father, Dr. Zander Rice was killed by Logan / The Wolverine. *Dr. Zander Rice is similar to Ajax from Deadpool: **Both are British evil scientists played by British actors. **Both are from an R-rated Marvel superhero movie. **Both love to torture the titular hero (The Wolverine and Deadpool.) **Both have strong accomplices (Donald Pierce and Angel Dust.) **Both get killed by the hero with a gun. **Both are highly intelligent, manipulative, calm and polite, but Pure Evil as well. Rice is far worse than Ajax though, as he conducted horrific experiments on small mutant children and attempted to kill said children, as well as unleashing X-24 onto an innocent family, as he watched callously as the entire family and Xavier were brutally slaughtered, before rounding up all the children just short of the Canadian border and threatening to kill them all before Logan. Gallery 8-Logan-trailer-2.jpg|Dr. Rice arrives to check up the situation logan3.png|Dr. Zander Rice reveals his scheme NEJbxdDOppiEMR_1_b.jpg|Rice's photo as posted by James Mangold Dzander.jpg|Dr. Rice in the night, witnessing the attack of X-24 Zandar Rice's Death.PNG|Rice's Death RiceCorpse.PNG|X-24 watching the Zander`s Corpse Navigation Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Legacy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:X-Men Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Possessor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Orator Category:Xenophobes Category:Warlords Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Non-Action Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains